


[Podfic] Red Red Regret

by arouraleona



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Dropbox streaming, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arouraleona/pseuds/arouraleona
Summary: This is the podfic version of an Akatsuki no Yona one-shot fanfic of mine from 2016:Though his world has changed, fallen apart, he - and his friends - have survived. Now the question is, can they find happiness, and can Hak allow that for himself? In the beginning, all he wanted was THEIR happiness, but now? Now, as Yona grows and changes? What does he want? What does he think he deserves? Hak-centric Some language.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Red Red Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Red Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055489) by [arouraleona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arouraleona/pseuds/arouraleona). 

> My first podfic ever, so please (if anyone listens), be kind? And give any sort of critique and advice that you have to give. I'd love to get better at this. I'm going to go through my own first, but I want to start maybe working on other folk's as well.

Red Red Regret

Streaming and Download [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oz5uhvvcypxpc0y/Red%20Red%20Regret.mp3?dl=0) via Dropbox (9.95 MB)

Length 00:09:53

**Author's Note:**

> Find the original [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055489)


End file.
